Daughter Of Darkness
by ShadowQueen25
Summary: Whe the Sky Knight council reveals Shadow's parentage, the Storm Hawks turn against her. She has no where left to go: Except Cyclonia. But is she truly willing to exact revenge for what her father started? Or will she truly lose everything she has left...
1. Chapter 1

I Am Open

_Why must my soul shatter?_

_Upon the hearing of his name._

_Why does my heart die?_

_When my friends remain the same._

_I've died again and again for you_

_Ever since into my life you came?_

_My heart lies open, my spirit is dead._

_I want to pretend this never happened._

_I want to hide in the sheets of my bed_

_X_

_She doesn't understand a thing._

_Nothing about loss and pain._

_What does she know?_

_Her life remains the same._

_What do they know?_

_With their encouraging words and smiles._

_Their love isn't torn by miles_

_My heart lies open, my spirit is dead._

_I want to pretend this never happened._

_I want to hide in the sheets of my bed_

_X_

_You say that you care_

_But I know better._

_Your words are lies_

_Your lies are a fetter_

_Can you hear my cries?_

_As I sob at night for you?_

_I once believed your words._

_Now I now they aren't true._

_My heart lies open, my spirit is dead._

_I want to pretend this never happened._

_I want to hide in the sheets of my bed_

_X_

_You loved me once _

_A long time ago._

_Until that fateful day_

_When my memories fell from me like the snow_

_As season's passed, I gleefully forgot your name_

_Then , I saw you again, But now your evil shows_

_My heart lies open, my spirit is dead._

_I want to pretend this never happened._

_I want to hide in the sheets of my bed_

_X_

_Listen to this warning,_

_As your life lives on in hate:_

_The traitor had a daughter, who loved him more than life._

_But now her love is lost to those her father used to fight._

_A messenger of pain, her heart now dies_

_While her friends remain the same_

_I am the daughter who loved you more than life._

_Now, instead of love, I receive mortal strife._

_People despise me because of your name_

_The way they hate you._

_Your pain and mine have become the same._

_Is this what you wanted? Your daughter to be torn apart?_

_Is this what you dreamed of while you butchered her heart?_

_My heart lies open, my spirit is dead._

_I want to pretend this never happened._

_I want to hide in the sheets of my bed_

Cccccccccccccccccccccccc

This is the beginning of the REAL sequel to Child Of the Shadows. Doesn't it sound cheerful.


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting (Prologue)

It was so strange. One minute, we were just planning a meeting with the Sky Knight Council, the next, I was an outsider…

"They may be old and cranky, but they're in charge. I think they hate us now, especially after that little _incident_" Piper told me. I was a little shorter than her, but not much, since I was younger. Aerrow just smiled with that cocky little grin of his. It felt weird knowing he was my cousin. We had to keep that secret, so nobody could get hurt.

"Oh goody, sounds like fun" I said sarcastically. I was the trainee, since I was pretty new to all this. Well, really new. Matter of fact, a year ago, I didn't think the rest of this world existed. And right now, I didn't think that this simple meeting would flip everything upside down.

"Storm Hawks, we've realized…" The head of Council stopped, his eyes resting on me. I felt his sudden surge of hatred. Why would he hate me if I was standing here?

"What is _she _doing here?!" He demanded, pointing at me. I took a step back, confused. What?

"What did I do?" I asked, just as confused as everyone else. The council began whispering. My heart sank. Did I just hear them say 'Dark Ace'? They knew.

"Um…?" Junko muttered. Everyone looked at me. Aerrow looked scared. He was one of the few people that knew. I tried to put on my dumb face that Piper said I used a lot.

"What? What?" I asked innocently. The council gave me a dirty look.

"Don't play dumb. We know who you are"

That's when everything I knew was flushed down the cosmic toilet of my life. And sadly, nothing would ever be the same…

_"You're a traitor!"_

_"Get out!"_

I can vaguely remember Piper yelling at me when the others were elsewhere. I tried to explain my father wasn't who I was, but it was useless. I was an outsider. A traitor. And it was all because of that stupid meeting…

ccccccccccccccccccccc

Yes, it was short. Yes, I will put Kai in, if anybody else wants to put in OCs, I would love you. This is kind of the last stand against Cyclonia. Thank you Archer. This was actually supposed to be a poem, but thanks to my little cheerleader, ShadowPrincess25 or Lil sis, I've turned it into a story. Thank you so much readers!! Your reviews always make me smile when I read them!


	3. Wingless Hawk And the Assembly of the Lo

A Wingless Hawk And The Assembly of the Lost

Shadow sat somewhere on the edge of a terra she didn't care enough about to ask the name, curled into a ball. Griffey snuggled up next to her, his feathers wet and matted. Tears ran down Shadow's face. Her life was ruined…

_"You're a Cyclonian, I knew it!" Piper accused. Aerrow grabbed her shoulder._

_"Piper, if she was Cyclonian, she would have tried to kill us already" He defended. Piper gave him a look._

_"Aerrow, you're the leader, you should want what's best for the team" She said. Aerrow pointed to Shadow._

_"She is part of the team too!"_

_As the argument broke out, no one noticed Shadow leave. She could hear Piper's voice as she ran down the hall._

_"She wasn't here when we started! She's not even a real Storm Hawk!!"_

"Not a real Storm hawk…" Shadow sobbed. Her friends didn't care. Griffey climbed into her lap.

"You're all I have now. Everyone hates me. Nobody cares…"

_I care… You're all I have too, you know…_

Shadow stood up.

"You might want to go back to Aerrow. I just don't even want to leave anymore…" She said, placing Griffey on the ground. She looked over the edge of the terra. She could just easily throw herself down there, forget everything… Maybe even see her mom again…

"What on Atmos are you _doing?!_" A voice shouted behind her. Shadow covered her face. Some random person was going to see her crying…

"Go away!"

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Shadow spun around.

"What does it matter to you?! Just go back to your perfect little life where everyone cares and loves you and forget me, because I don't matter to anybody!" She screamed, fresh tears pouring from her eyes. She felt like she had just told him her greatest weakness, letting him see her cry. The source a the voice, a boy about her age, stared back at her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Kai. And who are you, since you enjoy screaming so much"

Shadow sniffed, which was supposed to be quiet and unnoticed, but sounded like a drain.

"Why does it matter. You'll probably blame me for something like who my family is or I'm stupid…" She muttered. Kai gave her a look.

"Why does that matter? Just tell me who you are, then I'll react" He retorted. Shadow sighed.

"My name is Shadow. And… I need somewhere where to stay"

Kai looked her over suspiciously.

"Do you have anything to do with the Sky Knight council?"

"Why do you think I'm in the rain?"

X

Shadow stood at the edge of a wreck. Kai had told her she was in terra Deep and he had a hideout in the old carrier. It looked unsafe, but it was better than nothing. Besides it would be nice to get out of this storm.

"So… What did they do to you?" Kai asked suddenly. Shadow stared at him.

"Huh?"

"You were sobbing in the middle of a lightning storm. The Council must have done something" Kai said, walking into the rusting carrier. Shadow mentally smacked herself.

"They found something out that was supposed to remain secret…" She said thoughtfully. Kai stared at her.

"Are you Cyclonian?" He asked bluntly. Shadow shook her head.

"No… Although my father is…"

"Who?"

Shadow looked down.

"… Nobody"

"It's either Snipe or the Dark Ace, I'm guessing" Kai muttered. Shadow grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't kick me out please…" She begged. Kai gave her a strange look.

"You are one wacky chic…" He muttered. Shadow was confused. Kai sighed.

"You're not the only one that the Council is after…" He muttered, opening a door. A short, green haired Talon and a silver haired girl jumped. Shadow recognized both of them.

"Lee! Dawne! You guys are here!" She shouted gleefully. She almost tackled them both. Kai almost smiled. Shadow felt like she was going to cry again.

"You guys…"

"Shadow… I need air!" Dawne teased. Shadow let go. Lee just smiled.

"Why aren't you with Aerrow?" He asked. Shadow's face fell.

"They… I'm not a Storm Hawk anymore" She whispered. Dawne looked shocked.

"What?! How on Atmos could you…"

"The Sky Knight Council… They…" Shadow sniffed. She was about to start the water works again…

X

"Sir?"

The Dark Ace ignored him.

"Sir?"

The Dark Ace kept ignoring him, although it got on his nerves…

"Sir-"

"If you say that one more time, I will personally gut you"

The Talon looked unnerved.

"I was thinking that now would be the perfect time to strike, since the girl is crying and her comrades are unarmed…"

The Dark Ace silenced his talk with a single glare.

"We can't risk dying at the hands of K.I.R.A. We will wait until they have split up to, er, ask our proposition" He explained. The Talon backed off. He had no idea why he wouldn't attack while they were weakest, I mean, the girl was practically sobbing and in no condition to fight…

_She's crying, even when I taught her how to suppress feelings…_

cccccccccccccccccccc

I'm so darned cruel to my characters, Aren't I? Archer, what does Kai look like?

Man, It's so late… I'm hittin' the sack…


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow couldn't sleep. No, it wasn't the makeshift bed that Kai had pulled together or the fact she had refused all the food she was offered. It was just that she wanted everything to be normal again. She wanted all her friends back. She was running away, just like Dawne and…

Trayos. Trayos wasn't here. Usually, he and Dawne were running away together. Where was he?

Shadow froze up. She could swear she heard the door open. She stood up slowly, carefully trying not to make any noise. She slid behind the door to the room she was staying in. Yep, footsteps. Someone was coming in. Naturally, she would have run to Aerrow's room, banging on the door like a lunatic, only to discover Radarr was emptying the frigde.

Shadow's heart pounded in her ears. The intruder was walking towards the door. The minute she could see his shadow, she was going to slam the door into his nose. Or her nose. Whoever's nose it was, it was going to meet the door.

"Hello- YEOW!" Shadow freaked out and slammed the door into the intruder's face. But it wasn't an intruder.

"What the heck was that?!" A familiar voice asked. Shadow peeked around the door. Oh holy…

"Crap! Holy crap, I'm so sorry!" Shadow apologized. Trayos looked up, clutching his nose.

"What in the… Shadow?! How did you..? And what..?" He asked, his voice nasal sounding. The lights flicked on and a drowsy Dawne stared at them.

"Okay… I probably shouldn't ask, but I will anyway. What the heck just happened?" She asked groggily.

"Uh…"

"She hit me in the face. With the door"

Dawne stared at Shadow.

"I thought he was an intruder!"

"Me?! How did you even get in here?!"

Kai sighed, startling Shadow. Where had he come from?

"You guys argue like a married couple"

Aw, come on. How come EVERYBODY knows she likes Trayos?! She shot a look at Dawne. This was so embarrassing.

"How ironic, since we're all going to live together now"

Trayos looked so confused.

"But, isn't she a Storm Hawk?" He asked.

"Apparently not" Shadow said wryly. Then he got it.

"Oh…"

The two stood staring at each other for an awkward moment. Shadow's face was bright red, Trayos's nose was still bleeding and Dawne had backed away slowly… Kai sighed.

"Okay, now that we all know what's going on, let's PLEASE go back to bed!" He said.

"Um… Sorry?" Shadow apologized. Trayos, still holding his nose, shrugged.

"Hey, I was more paranoid than you when I first came here. You just scared the crud out of me…" He shrugged. Shadow opened her mouth than closed, rubbing her wrist. She had never taken off that bracelet he gave her… (Whoops, OCA spoilers)

"So…" Shadow tried to think of something to say. Urgh, she was so retarded!

X

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I just over reacted, that's all!" Piper apologized. Aerrow had fallen asleep standing up.

"Aerrow, wake up! She's not in her room!" Piper shouted, jerking him awake.

"What? She's probably just hiding…" He reasoned, although that sounded completely improbable.

"She ran away! And it's all my fault!" Piper shouted, shaking. Aerrow sighed. She had been doing this for hours it seemed. Apologize a couple times, freak out, calm down, and then try again. Over and over. Since the meeting with the Sky knight council, which was this morning…

"Shadow? Are you in there?" He asked. Not a sound.

"Hello? You don't have to talk, you can just make a noise…"

"Or make a noise with your armpit" Finn suggested. Piper shot him a dirty look.

"What?!"

Aerrow poked the button next to the door, hoping it was unlocked. Thankfully, it was. Although I'm not so sure that's a good thing.

"Uh… She really is gone…" Aerrow muttered. Junko started living heavy items off them ground.

"Shadow? Shadow?" He shouted. Radarr made a noise that sounded like exasperation.

"Junko, she would be a pancake if she was under that" Piper said when he lifted up a metal crate Shadow managed to deal with having in her room. A note fluttered from the top of it.

"What's that? A suicide note?" Stork asked.

"No, Shadow isn't as morbid as you dude" Finn corrected. Aerrow picked it up.

"Sorry I'm not a Storm Hawk. Don't bother looking for me" He read. Stork sighed.

"Yep, suicide note"

X

"Geez, that was morbid" Trayos muttered. Shadow blushed.

"It was better than what I originally wanted to write. It was better if they believed I was dead…" She defended. Trayos smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't actually kill yourself"

Shadow smiled, blushing lightly. Lee made puking sounds. Dawne started choking on a bread roll. Kai sighed.

"Why are you always choking on those things?"

Dawne shrugged.

"It's _always _a bread roll!" Lee commented. Somewhere, a brunette girl laughed while typing.

"Where are you going to go?" Trayos asked. Shadow shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"You could stay here, with us" Kai suggested. Shadow smiled.

"Would that be okay? Griffey eats a lot"

Kai looked confused.

"That little guy? He couldn't eat too much…" He trailed off when he opened a cabinet. It was completely empty, except for a few crumbs and a very full griffin.

_BUUUUUUURP! _Griffey belched in Kai's face. Shadow turned red.

"Nice going, fatty" She hissed. Griffey just squawked contently and farted. Dawne pulled her shirt over her nose.

"Oh man! You stock only beans in there!"

Lee started to sing.

"Beans, bean, the musical fruit…"

_The more you eat, the more you toot!_ Griffey chimed, although only Shadow could hear him. Dawne stiffened.

"Shut up! Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Griffey farting, or Lee singing?" Kai asked.

"No! Somebody's watching us…"

_Author's Notes of Amazing-ness_

Uh oh. Dawne noticed someone watching the. But who on earth-

Shadow: Atmos

Me: Whatever. Who on Atmos could be watching them?

Shadow: Dark-

Me: Don't spoil it!

Shadow: Oh please! You went to watch Hellboy AGAIN and you shouted "LIZ IS PREGNANT!" before Abe found out…

Me: It was only a matter of time before Hellboy found out…


	5. So Dead

So Dead

Everyone stopped moving. Shadow's blood ran cold. Cyclonians? Authorities? A little kid looking for a lost toy? Oh god, let it be a little boy. Cyclonians equals bad for everybody. Authorities... Dawne and Lee would be arrested, Trayos would be shoved into rehabilitation, but her and Kai... Could they arrest her because of her father? Kai would probably just get fined or something. Or maybe they would kick him out of his makeshift home.

Trayos tappd her on the shoulder. She almost shrieked, she was so scared. He pointed to a trap door, where everyone seemed to be heading. Well, more like tip toeing. Kai gently opened it just as someone knocked on the door.

"Atmosian authorities, open up!"

"Crap" Shadow muttered, sliding down the ladder. Than, she remebered something.

"Griffey! I have to get Griffey" She whispered, climbing back up. Trayos grabbed her arm.

"What if you don't come back?" He asked. Shadow hoped that didn't happen.

"Um, don't wait for me? Don't worry, I have mad skills" She replied, reaching the top and gently closing the door. Griffey was still in the cabinet, eyeing the distance between his spot and the floor with a "What now?" look. Shadow snatched him up, trying not to notice how he weighed more. Their were shouts, like orders, and people started to bang on the door. Griffey dug his claws into Shadow's shoulder. The door was giving way...

_Shadow!! Run faster!!_ He pleaded, looking around. The door bent inwards dangerously. Shadow ran faster, not caring if the cops heard her running. The door started to make horrible splintering sounds, sending Shadow into extreme paranoia mode. The trapdoor seemed so far away...

_CRAAAAAK!!_

Splinters of the now destroyed door whizzed by her ears.

"Hey, you!! Stop!" A gruff voice ordered. Shadow kept running, having sudden thoughts of watching silly cartoons in which the character's legs blurred, they were running so fast. She could hear whistles and heavy stomping.

"STOP!! By the Council, stop!!" A man shouted. Shadow just tried to run faster, gasping for air. Griffey scampered ahead, sprinting like a frightened jack rabbit. The police were getting closer by the second, whistling and shouting. Oh wait, was that a door?!

Shadow swung it open, slammed it behind her and locked it with all three locks. She stopped for a second to catch her breath, hoping that the door would hold them for a while. Then she panicked: What if they found everyone else?

The police started banging on the door. Shadow had an idea. It was stupid, but Piper would be proud. Shadow felt impish.

"Hey, fatty fatty fatty!" She jeered. She was pretty sure that all cops had doughnuts breaks often. Once again, cartoons had a big impact on her life.

"Surrender, little girl!" Someone shouted, banging down the door. Shadow blew a rasberry. Suddenly, she noticed that the police had left their skimmers. With the keys still _in _them.

"Jackpot!" She said happily, snatching Griffey by the scruff of his neck.

_Ow!! _He said, obviously not enjoying being plopped onto the cold metal skimmer. Shadow checked the fuel gage. Perfect! Enough to lead them away? But where could she ditch them... She couldn't go to Cyclonia, _that's _for sure.

_BANG!_

Something shot through the door and it swung open, just as Shadow's hijiacked skimmer roared to life. Then Shadow remembered: Cops were only in cartoons. She was actually hijacking a Sky Knights ride.

"Hey you! Stop!" The tall sky knight ordered.

"EEK!!" Shadow shrieked, revving her engines and taking off. The rest of the squadron stood there, mouths open. How _dare _she escape on one of _their _skimmers?! The Sky Knight snapped in front of their faces.

"Hello! We still have a criminal to catch!" He ordered. His squadron scambled around, accidently leaving one of them behind.

"Hey!!"

* * *

Kai peeked out of the trapdoor. The door lay in splinters and Shadow had run off somewhere. Kai opened the door all the way.

"Okay, they're gone! All clear!" He assured. Lee climbed out first, shaken but amused.

"Dude, Shadow is so dead" Dawne muttered, dusting herself off. Trayos did not look too happy.

"Oh great!" He muttered.

* * *

Shadow sped up. Did these guys _ever_ stop?! Griffey clung to the handlebars for dear life, looking sick.

_**PLEASE**, STOP SWERVING!!_ He pleaded, wrapping his limbs tighter around the skimmer. Shadow dodged more blasts.

"I would if they would stop-" Shadow swerved again, just barely missing a pulse of energy. "-SHOOTING!!" She finished. Smoke trailed from one engine on her side. Shadow sighed.

"Oh crap..." She muttered. The skimmer started to plummet to the terra below.

"OH CRAAAAAAAAAP!" Shadow screamed as Griffey grabbed onto her face. Her skimmer dropped out from underneath her and she frantically looked for the parachute switch on her backpack. A squadron mate dived down, trying to grab her.

"Grab my hand!" He ordered. Shadow grabbed around wildly, unable to see through Griffey. Instead, she went plummeting into the trees...

"Tony, it's okay. At least you tried" A woman reassured him, patting him on the back when he joined back with them. Tony sighed.

"If she survived that fall, she'll die of disease. It's a lose-lose" He muttered.

* * *

"AAAAAAAH!!" Shadow screamed, falling though trees. Limbs cracked and for a time, Shadow thought one of her ribs had too. Lucky for her, the trees had slowed her fall and she didn't break anything. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt...

"Doof!" The air was knocked out of Shadow's lungs. Griffey trembled, still clutching to Shadow's face. Gently, She peeled him off. Broken tree branches and leaves lay scattered all over her and Griffey.

"Griffey? Where are we?"

* * *

Mwa hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! I'm BAAAAACK!! LOL, the next chapter will be better, this one sucked.


	6. Ebola Sucks

Ebola Sucks

Shadow wondered around aimlessly, tired, thirsty and…

_I'm hungry_ , Griffey complained. Shadow groaned. Yeah, she was hungry. And smelly. She could swear she could smell food cooking. She was totally losing her mind.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat anything!" She moaned.

_"Just don't eat Junko's food! He's cooking tonight!" _ A familiar voice laughed. Shadow looked around.

"Finn? Junko? Aerrow?" She asked, looking around aimlessly. She could hear their voices, laughing , talking. Enjoying themselves: without her.

"GUYS?! Don't leave me here!" She shouted, racing around. The smell of the food be came more distinct. She wasn't losing her mind! There was food!

"Guys!!" Shadow broke through came more distinct and closer. S

the underbrush and looked around. Yes, there was food. But it wasn't the Storm Hawks. Instead, a tribe of shocked and vicious looking locals stared back. Some of them were shocked, others were confused. Shadow felt awkward.

"Um… Hi? I was just wondering… Where am I?" She asked. A man with a large, muscled chest stood up. Shadow caught sight of a claw on a cord tied around his neck. Matter of fact, almost everyone had them…

_SHK._

The man had drawn a dagger from his belt and was charging at her.

"AAAAH!!" Shadow took off running as the rest of the tribe screamed war cries, and crashed after her. Why must she _always _get into trouble?!

"HELP!!" Shadow cried, hoping someone could hear her. A river roared to her left, to her right was nothing but trees, behind her crazy people. Nothing to do but keep running forward…

_Look!_ Griffey shouted. Just ahead, out of the thick forest… A house! A little house on the top of a hill!

"We're saved!" Shadow said happily, if not out of breath. She charged up the hill. Hopefully, the crazy bush people wouldn't follow her into this person's house.

"Help! Open the door!" Shadow pleaded, banging on the door. She heard voices and the door opened unexpectedly. Shadow toppled over onto a familiar pair of shoes. Well, shoes shrouded by the edges of a dress.

"What the devil…? Shadow, you can't just come barging into a house like this!" A familiar voiced paired with the shoes. Shadow jumped out.

"Rondana! I have _never _been so happy to see you! I'm being followed; you have to let me in!" She shouted, scurrying into the house and under the couch. An indignified shout and someone toppling over made her peek from her hiding spot. Ashlyn glared back.

"Get out from under my couch!" She said. Shadow crawled out slowly. Rondana stared at Shadow like she was nuts.

"There's nobody there" She said. Shadow made a face and pointed out the window.

"Do you not see the crazy, claw wearing people trying to KILL me?!" She huffed, trying to catch her breath, pointing weakly out the door. Ashlyn choked on her sandwich. Shadow's eyes went wide. Sandwich… Food…

"The EBOLA clan?! As in, _the _Ebola clan!" Ashlyn said. An older man ran from another room, a potato chip sticking out of his mouth. Shadow almost passed out…

"TO THE BUNKER!!" He shouted. Shadow suddenly recognized him as Jim Harvel, the only doctor on Pathologica…

"AAAAAAH!!" Shadow screamed, leaping into the air in fear and catching onto a light fixture. She received several strange stares from Jim, Rondana and Ashlyn.

"Um… Nice to see you again…?" Jim said.

"NO BLOOD SAMPLES!!"

"I wasn't going to ask!"

"YOU'RE ALL EVIL!!"

X

"Hey!" Kai shouted at the Sky Knights hovering around his airship. Well, not exactly _air _ship. It was more like 'Pummeled into the ground' ship. But still, it was his.

"Get off my property!" He shouted, hoping they wouldn't realize that he had thrown away a real estate sign that had been set up nearby a few seconds ago.

"Sorry kid, this is official-"

"I'M EIGHTEEN!! AND IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU ALL ARE SUED FOR EVERYTHING YOU OWN!!" Kai roared. The sky knights immediately flew the other way. Inside, Lee looked at the very shocked Dawne and Trayos.

"Whoa, Kai's got a temper"

X

"If I have to tell you a _twentieth _time to get down from ceiling, I will blow the light fixture off the wall!" Ashlyn ordered. Shadow sent Jim Harvel the death glare. Rondana waved a cookie in the air.

"I'll give you the cookie if…" Griffey suddenly flew up and grabbed the cookie in his beak before Rondana realized he was there. Shadow made a face.

"That's not fair! Griffey ate it first!" She said. Suddenly, the light fixture that she had been clinging to started pulling from the wall.

"Oh crap…" Shadow muttered. The light fell from the ceiling and Shadow landed, butt first, onto the floor. Ashlyn grinned smugly.

"Told you I could get her down"

Jim gave her twenty gold.

_SQueen's Amazing Author's notes!! (Of Awesomeness)_

Wazzup, this chapter was short, yet it was meant to be humorous. I'll have a real chapter later. Also, I WROTE THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!! And all I can say is that I cried trying to read it aloud. I'm being pushed out of my chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Connection Terminated)

lol


	7. Chapter 7I guess

Cyclonia

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, or any original characters except for Shadow and Griffey.

X

Talons moved about in their usual pace, carrying something or dragging something heavy. The Dark Ace would always move faster, gliding past the slow moving hoards of dispensable soldiers. He was stronger, quicker, and more superior. And, as Cyclonis would have it, emotionless. His face never twitched. He never laughed unless there was bloodshed. His eyes reminded everyone of those of a robot. He just always looked angry.

The Dark Ace strode into the royal chamber, not even letting his eyes flick in the direction of the glares he received from the Talons opening the door. After it slammed, only one talon could hear their voices. And he was horribly shaken by them.

X

Shadow paced. Then stopped. Then kept pacing. She'd been doing this for been doing this for over an hour. Ashlynn peeked over the top of her magazine again. That girl gave her a serious case of the creeps.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Jim suddenly shouted, running into the room carrying a rather large, and painful looking, syringe that contained an extremely nasty looking chemical. Shadow screamed and dove under the couch, pissing off a very irritated Ashlynn. Rondana dragged Griffey out of the fridge and sighed.

"Please? Can you just test it?" Jim begged.

"If you so much as _poke_ me, I'll sick Griffey on you!" Shadow threatened, brandishing a dust bunny like a sword. Jim glanced at Griffey, who broke wind and fell asleep.

"Shadow?"

"What?!"

"Get out from underneath the couch" Rondana ordered. Shadow didn't budge.

"Jim, put the freaking needle _away_"

Jim looked like a wounded puppy as he trudged away. Shadow crawled out from under the couch, still clutching to her dust bunny for dear life.

"Gotcha!" Jim whirled around, needle still in hand. In a desperate attempt to fend him off, chucked the dust bunny at his face. Instead of the desired effect of knocking him backwards, it instead floated gently onto his forehead and, from there, disintegrated. Shadow's shoulders slumped.

"Aw crap…"

X

"Are they gone?"

"Beans, beans-"

"Yes"

"You sure?'

"-They're good for your heart"

"Yes, I'm sure-"

"The more you eat, the more you-"

"LEE!"

Trayos chuckled. Lee had been singing odd songs, Dawne was extremely paranoid, and Kai was trying to restrain all the insanity. So far, it wasn't working.

"Home on the range! Where the-"

Dawne punched him in the face.

"We should-"

"Some-WHERE over the rain-BOW!"

"SHUT UP!"

Dawne shoved a spoon (where'd that come from?) down Lee's throat and the strange tunes stopped. Lee choked and coughed dramatically.

"Do continue" Dawne said, a little too sweetly. Lee turned blue.

"Uh… Sure…" Trayos muttered as Lee fell off his chair.

"Shouldn't we be a little worried?" Kai asked. Dawne shrugged.

"Nah, Lee's fine. If he stops breathing, _ then _ we're in trouble" She said thoughtfully. Lee coughed and the spoon flew into the air and bounced off his head.

"No, about that other girl" Kai said as Lee and Trayos began an 'epic' battle with the spoon and a Spork.

"Shadow?" Dawne lowered her voice to a whisper. "Just tell the other two she's coming back"

"Why?"

"Trayos will have a heart attack. Lee will tell him even if we don't and he'll still have a heart attack" Dawne explained. Kai stared blankly at her until a Spork whizzed by his nose and lodged itself into the wall.

"Whoops…" Trayos said sheepishly. Lee fell over laughing

"Hey, where _is _Shadow?" Trayos asked. Dawne opened her mouth to lie, but an odd, almost evil sounding, giggle, resounded from behind her. They all spun around to found a scantily clad Talon girl with two lavender pigtails laughing at them.

"You guys are _such _retards" Celine laughed. Trayos wanted to throw something at her.

X  
Feel free to shoot me now! I know it sucks and I haven't updated in years(feels like it...)I just never got around to typing it. Sorry…

Celine is a character I created, and if you read OCA, She's a slut. TADAAAAAAAAA!

(wtf?)


	8. Chapter 8

Enemies, New and Old... Oh Joy

Hallo, my peoples! Did you know I haven't updated this ol' thing since Ocotber? Well.... BLAME MISSY! *hides behind random couch*

Ah heh, just kidding... Although you can blame Invader Zim, he distracted me... and Dib... AND my grades.... AND my sister.... AND my brother... AND the medical bills on my arm... And writer's bloc-

Crowd: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!

CloudHawk-Trayos

NekoNeoMinako-Dawne

RGZ Archer-Kai

MissDedodakes-Rondana, Jim, and Ashlynn.

* * *

"Hiiii Trayos!" Celine said coyly. Kai could hear Trayos immediately curse like a sailor from behind him. Matter of fact, they all cursed like sailors. It confused him a little that one, extremely scantily clad girl could cause them to use such a colorful vocabulary. Hell, it's a confusing concept to grasp, that a demonic slut could kill you in ten seconds flat if she wanted.

"Guys, she's just one girl" Kai insisted. He was surprised once again to hear shuffling feet. He turned around to find everyone had backed up at least ten feet.

"Go get her, tiger!" Dawne cheered half heartedly. Kai's eye twitched.

"I'm not going to hit a girl-"

"Then allow me!"

CRACK!

The expression on Kai's face would have been comical, if it weren't for the fact Celine had just punched him from across the room. While not moving an inch.

"What the-"

A cable was extended from the back of her neck, balled up at the end to create a fist.

"How the-"

Dawne tapped her chin.

"Oops. Seems we forgot to mention she could potentially kill you" She said calmly. Celine giggled, which caused everyone in the vicinity to nearly crawl out of their skin.

"You're right, I could kill you! But I haven't had any fun since you tried to blow me to smithereens!" She laughed. Kai was officially lost.

"She can't be blown up?" He asked incredulously. Trayos nodded.

"Or stabbed, electrocuted, poisoned, or infected with deadly disease"

"Have you _tried_ any of those before?"

"All three"

Celine's 'hair' twitched slightly.

"Can you quit talking and start begging for mercy? This is getting boring!" She complained. A bottle of suspicious liquid bounced off her head.

"You just said you wanted a fight!" Lee, thrower of said bottle accused. Celine shrugged, seemingly bored.

"Changed my mind, much like you all seem to have changed your mind about going in public anymore-"

"Hey! I resent that! And I do go in public!" Kai shouted. Celine just shrugged again, waving off Kai's comment dismissively.

"Yes, but when you actually do go in public, are you afraid? Afraid someone might attack you; accuse you of something you didn't do? Or that a mob will try to kill you in the streets and leave you hurt and bleeding?" She asked, her tone hardening slightly. Kai was about to come up with a sharp remark when he noticed the silence behind him. Trayos, Dawne and Lee had all gone silent, their faces hollow and blank. Celine chuckled darkly.

"Looks like I struck a nerve -" She didn't have time to finish that sentence before Dawne's fist slammed into her nose. On any normal person, the punch could've broken their nose and sent them flying across the room. Instead, Celine only slightly stumbled.

"Okay, **that** was so **_RUDE_**!!" Celine hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. With a sound like a cracking whip, a cable reached out and smacked Dawne clean across the face. This is was about to be a historical catfight of epic proportions.

"You want some of this, you whore-"

"BRING IT, TEST TUBE GIRL!!"

All three males in the area immediately backed up. Kai, having spent large amounts of time with Suzi Lu and Starling, knew this was going to get ugly. Trayos, knowing Dawne, knew this would get uglier than Kai imagined, and fast. Lee, not having any prior knowledge of catfights except that they were bad, backed up because he saw Kai and Trayos backing up. Talk about the beaming examples of manhood.

------

There was a crash, followed by a series of more crashes and a scream. Jim Harvel's little Pathologican hospital sounded like a mini war was being waged on all of Jim's very breakable and expensive medical equipment. No, I take that back, it sounded like someone had let loose two warring bulls on all his equipment. Either way, Jim's stuff was getting smashed.

With another crash, a brown combat boot kicked the door open and nearly off of it's hinges. Screaming bloody murder, Shadow ran like heck out of what she called her own 'personal nightmare' and what most of the world knew as the universal place for staying healthy.

"It's just a vaccine! It'll keep you from getting sick!" Jim called, chasing after the terribly frightened trainee with a rather pointy looking needle. Rondana just followed the two out, shaking her head.

Jim, despite the multiple death threats and screams every time he said 'hello' to her, was still unaware Shadow was deathly afraid of him and the many sharp objects he possessed as a doctor. And, like he did with every first time customer, he insisted Shadow get a flu shot. The minute 'shot' escaped his lips, Shadow went ballistic.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" She screamed, grabbing a fallen tree limb and holding it up like a baseball bat. Anyone watching would have compared the look on Shadow's face as a mix of a frightened Stork and a rabid Radarr. Jim skidded to a stop

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HARPOON ME WITH YOUR POSINOUS TOXINS?!"

Rondana wrenched the very, very sharp needle out of Jim's hands.

"Jim, remember the last time you ran around with pointy things? You're not setting a good example for Ashlynn-" The young doctor-in-training was cut off by the sound of a chainsaw.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Said incredibly insane brunette ran out of Jim's hospital, laughing a demonic laugh reminiscent to that of Cyclonis and hefting a giant crystal powered chainsaw. Jim and Rondana traded looks. They had a situation Ashlynn on their hands.

Situation Ashlynn was not something to take lightly. The two doctors nodded and began to execute a plan they had created when the first 'situation Ashlynn' happened. A patient would have lost an arm if it wasn't for Ralph.

"Ashlynn! LOOK OVER THERE!! Leonardo DiCaprio is walking around without a shirt on!" Rondana shouted, pointing in a random , Leo-less direction. Ashlynn's head snapped around so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash.

"WHERE?!!" The girl demanded. Rondana continued to point in the direction of the woods.

"Go get'em!" She instructed. Ashlynn skipped merrily over to the nonexistent star of the movie 'Titanic'.

"I'm coming, my love!" She squealed as she disappeared into the dense brush of the Pathologican brush. Griffey flopped onto Shadow's head and sighed.

_"Shadow, put the potentially deadly stick down"_ He ordered. Shadow rolled her eyes.

"What are you, my mother?" She asked sarcastically. Rondana turned and gave her a funny look.

"I didn't say anything…"

"Not you, the dimwit on my head!"

Jim twirled finger around his ear in the universal 'cuckoo for cocoa puffs' hand sign. Shadow whacked him in the back of the head with her stick.

As Jim turned around to give her a piece of his mind, the lens for a pair of binoculars peered at them carefully. The lone Talon holding them smirked as he watched the older man berate the younger girl as she attempted to bludgeon him over the head with a tree branch.

This chick had been extremely entertaining to watch. But, sadly for him, playtime was over. Looking back through his binoculars, Nagera mentally checked over the targets, or in his opinion, nuisances, with the pictures he had been shown.

"Nuisance Numero uno: Jim Harvel. Age between forty and fifty. Specializes in medicine, vaccines, and… glue. Classification: Pitiful" He muttered to himself. Crazy old guy with needles and Elmer's, Oh I'm so terrified, He thought sarcastically. Looking over at the younger-than-Jim-but-older-than-the-wacko girl, he remembered the information on her.

"Nuisance Numero… two: Rondana Almanikets. Age between fifteen and seventeen. Also specializes in medicine, vaccines and some self defense. Classification: Substantial threat" He repeated the words like they were textbook material, as was the case for almost every Talon. _Hmm… Wonder how she'd look in a nurse's uniform?_ He wondered before shaking the strange mental image away and moving onto the stick wielder.

"Nuisance Number three: Shadow… no last name given. Age between fourteen and fifteen. Armed, but not very skilled. Has a strange... creature... thingy... sitting on her head...Classification: Freak" Nagera checked the information in his head, then reached for his radio.

"Vulture to home, come in home"

_Static_

"Damn signal"

_Static_

"This is home, report Vulture" The radio crackled, barely able to keep above the loud static. Nagera rolled his eyes at his responder's formal, almost dark tone.

"Targets have been spotted. Permission to retrieve and descimate"

The man on the other end didn't respond for half a second, something Nagera picked up on easily. He knew that this certain Talon wasn't enjoying this certain mission, but he had to suck it up and do it anyway. His little girl wasn't going to forgive her any time soon.

"Proceed" The Dark Ace said slowly. Nagera's handsome face twisted into a feral, frightening sneer that reeked of devilish joy. Not like a 'child with a lollipop' joy, but 'You're going to DIE' joy.

"Time to play, little girl!"

-------

_CRACK!_

A section of the floor splintered as Dawne threw Celine to the floor after what easily could have been the century's most frightening catfight. Dawne, grinning fiercely, dusted off her hands like she had finished cleaning the house and not kicking Celine's ass. Kai, Lee, and Trayos all stood in the corner, to shocked to speak. Dawne had turned from pretty girl to pro wrestler in under five minutes.

"Piece of cake" She muttered. A dust cloud formed around Celine's unconscious form.

"Did you _really _have to destroy half of my base in the process?" Kai asked, still halfway in shock. Dawne shrugged.

"We're all genetically enhanced, so it's natural if things break around us" She explained. Kai looked back at Trayos and Lee, who both shrugged.

"She's right. We're all freaks" Trayos added. Dawne crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't say _freaks_-"She stopped when a whirring sound began to echoe around the room. The whirring of a machine, trying to function again.

"Yes.... you... **ARE**... You're _all_ **freaks**!" Celine hissed from the cloud of dust. Kai made a mental note that he really needed to clean his place.

Naturally, everyone unsheathed what weapons they had: Kai's tri-staff, Dawne's knives, Trayos's double sabers and Lee's random bottle of sake. A cable reached out at them, grasping the ground to try and force it's owner upright. Another cable stretched towards them, and another and another. The whirring and clicking sound became louderr and more persistent, along with what sounded like a robotic voice trying to breath heavily.

"You will... **always**... _be _**freaks**!" Celine gasped, pulling herself out of the dust. Her eye's began to glow a piercing red, a mechanical red. Half of the skin on her face was gone, revealing moving machinery on the left side of her face. The sight caused every occupant of the room to shudder at the horrific sight.

"And **NOTHING... **You can say or do..." She hissed, pulling herself several feet off the ground with the cables attached to her head supporting her like spider's legs.

" **_NOTHING_ WILL EVER CHANGE THAT!!**" She screamed, her voice robotic and cold, like a monotone over a megaphone. A free cable reached forward and attempted at impaling Kai in the gut with it. Instead, he disappeared, melted away along with the others.

"**What the...?**" Celine looked around the empty room, the motion sensors in her eyes prepared for even the slightest movement. Nothing.

"**You can't hide from me! I will find you!"** She shouted, the wires attached to her brain sending another signal to her eyes. Her sight switched from motion detector to heat seeking. Four orange bodies became visible to her and her only.

"**I see you!!**" She laughed, bringing four free cales around like whips. The orange bodies barely had time to jump out of the way before melting back into regular sight. For the hundredth time that day, Kai was stunned.

"How did she see us?! We were freaking invisible!" He demanded. Celine laughed at his typical confusion, as were most of her victims. Except, most of her victims could barely put up a fight.

"**Ever heard of cyborgs? People who couldn't survive on their own that were melded with machines?" **She asked. When nobody responded, the demon girl continued.

**" What about the tragedy of Celine Fox? The poor child who was run over by a low flying carrier ship who disappeared during from her deathbed, before her father's body was found behind their old house in a trash can?**" She asked smugly, her fake white teeth glistening like razors.

Everyone remembered the story of Celine Fox. It was a story that parents told small children to keep them from playing in the road. It was also a story that the Council was afraid to tell even half of. The story of how Celine Fox was turned into a monster by a her desperate father and a group of insane scientists. It was one Kai had heard of in whispers. It was one Lee felt sick about hearing. It was one Trayos and Dawne knew all the way through, forwards and backwarks. And it was one Celine was the center of.

**"Yes, I'm a killing machine. I've been one as long as I can remember, and you know what? I _love _my job!**" She cackled as the razor sharp ends of her deadly, snake like cables charged forward at the group of rebels.

**"But NONE of you will LIVE to remember this day!"** She shouted as she watched Kai, Trayos, Dawne and Lee try to fend off the never ending bout of attacks. The cables couldn't be cut, paralyzed, or iced over for too long. They could only be knocked back before they came back with force than the time before. Dawne's scowl deepened as a sharp end nicked at her face and left a small scratch on her cheek.

_This is easy. Just... let me at her!_ A voice hissed at her. Dawne fought the presence she knew as Kira down.

_If I let you out, I'll come back to my friend's dead bodies. I don't think so!_

Kira 'hmphed' and shrank back away from Dawne's thoughts. Celine grinned.

**"Getting tired, _Dawne_? Anybody ready to give up yet?"** She sneered. Trayos knocked back a cable that had nearly stabbed him in the shoulder and attempted to fire at Celine's head.

"You coward! Quit hiding behind your stupid gadgets and fight!" He challenged. Celine just rolled her eyes.

"**With _this_ manicure? I don't think so"** She yawned.

"**This is getting boring. Anyone ready to give up now?" **She asked. When she was met with a chorus of "No!", "In your dreams!", and "Screw you!", she shrugged.

"**Fine. You funeral"**

The tips of the cables opened and a sickly sweet gas shot into the fighter's astonished faces.

-----

"Shadow, drop the stick!" Rondana commanded. Shadow's eyes darted between the taller girl and Jim.

"He has to put the needle. _Away_ this time" She hissed, glaring at the doctor. Rondana rolled her eyes and snatched the needle out of Jim's hands.

"There. All better now?" She asked. Shadow still clutched onto her stcik and shook her head.

"I won't kill him as long as I get to keep the stick" She persisted, shooting the universal death glare at Jim, who put up his hands and backed away. Rondana opened her mouth to say something, but a red pulse of crystal energy slammed into the ground in front of her and tossed her at least a foot back.

"Rondana!"

The Pathologican sat up angrily and shook her fist at the sky.

"HEY!!! WATCH WHERE YOU FIRE THAT THING!!!!!!!" She screamed. The skimmer she was berating just fired again, forcing Rondana to grab the ends of her dress and hightail it away from his firing range.

"JERK WAD!" She screeched. The skimmer dove and converted into land mode. A red sword ignited in the Talon's hand, like a smaller version of the Dark Ace's sword. Shadow clenched her current 'weapon' (the stick) and prepared to swing it at him like a baseball bat.

"Bring it, Talon scum!" She challenged as the skimmer came nearer to where she was standing. Nagera smirked.

_The little girl wants to play chicken, eh? Let's see how she holds up._ He thought as he pushed his skimmer for more speed. Shadow's resolute scowl dissolved as he got closer.

_"Shadow.... Move.... NOW!!!_" Griffey urged. Shadow gulped.

_He'll move, he'll move, he'll move- _Just then, she could see the features of his face and what color his eyes were.

_"HE'S NOT MOVING!!!!"_

Shadow shrieked and dove to the side, barely avoiding becoming roadkill. Offroad. The skimmer turned on its side, sending dirt into Jim's face before coming right back around at Shadow again. Griffey, at this point, had leapt into a tree, too terrified from his very first game of chicken to try again.

_"You're so screwed"_

The skimmer halted ten feet away from Shadow. The rider jumped off and landed barely ten inches away from the startled trainee. That's when she finally got a good look at his face.

He was handsome, or would be if he wasn't grinning like a lunatic. His hair was wild and untamed, black with red streaks that surprisingly looked natural. Silverish, smoldering eyes glared at her and his teeth flashed dangerously. A punk, evil-Talon version of Aladd. Tigger was going to have a heart attack.

"Nighty Night, 'Shadow'!" He sneered, charging at the younger girl with all his might.

"Wha-"

The Elite Talon tackled her, knocking the wind out of her lungs and her small frame into a nearby tree. The minute her head came in contact with the tree, she was out like a light. The Talon grinned as Shadow slumped over, unconscious.

"Too easy..." He muttered smugly, throwing the girls over his shoulder. A disturbance in the woods caused him to look around the terra. A crazy, agitated Ashlynn charged out of the trees with her chainsaw quite alive and running.

"YOU LIED RONDANA!!!" She shouted, racing towards Jim's hospital with her her chainsaw held above her head. Startled, Nagera picked up a large rock and hurled it at the brunette, who froze and dropped like... well, a rock. Darn puns...

"Freeze, trespasser!" Rondana shouted, standing in the door way of the hospital with a metal staff in hand. Nagera raised an eyebrow at the girl's furious expression.

"You think you can come here, try to _kill_ me, then knock out my friends and get away, you're got a another thing coming, _Mister_!" She called at the Talon. Nagera snorted and pulled a strange, red crystal out of his pocket.

"Oh, I wouldn't leave you alive if that's what you're thinking" He said as he tossed the crystal towards the doctor in training. At first, the crystal did nothing. Rondana nudged it with it her toe.

"HA!!! You think you can scare me with a fake crystal! Pathetic!" She laughed, unaware of Nagera's growing smirk.

"No. But I _can_ blow you up with an apocolypse crystal" He said simply as he jumped back onto his skimmer. As the engine roared to life, he gave her a mock salute.

"A present from Cyclonis" He laughed as his skimmer shot into the sky. Panicked, Rondana picked up the unstable crystal and hurled it into the dense Pathologican brush, as hard as she possibly could. Ashlynn groaned and pulled herself off the ground.

"What happened...?" An explosion in the far off distance cut her off.

"Why are things _always_ exploding around us?" The brunette asked worriedly. Griffey jumped out of the tree and attempted to follow Nagera, but the many pieces of what used to be trees rained on top of him from the explosion. Whimpering, he ran over to Rondana.

"Oh man, I sure hope Aerrow doesn't come here looking for her..." Jim muttered. Everyone shot him a dirty look and Griffey bit his ankle.

* * *

A/N: It's... ALIVE!!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HAAAA- Erm, ah heh *cough* Forget you saw this.

Yes, I know it's been awhile. Sorry.


End file.
